batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Earth 3
'''Batman: Earth 3 '''is an animated series based on James Gordon being Batman on Earth 3 which is set in the multiverse. Cast Main * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon/Batman * Sumalee Montano as Tatsu Yamushiro * Carlos Valdes as Daryl Guttirez * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean * James Frain as Mayor Alvin Galavant * Tim Matheson as Dylan Powers * David Harewood as Lieutenant Gillian B. Loeb Recurring * Robin Atkin Downes as Death Stroke, Harvey Dent * Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * C. Thomas Howell as Dr. Will Magnus Confirmed Plotlines * Blue Beetle will appear * Azrael is the main villain Episodes Season 1 # Crime begins to rise in Gotham City prompting Mayor Alvin Galavant to help the people by accepting a proposal from Powers International CEO Dylan Powers create a project to select a police officer to become Batman. The lucky candidate turns out to be a young officer named James Gordon. Gordon puts on a mecha style suit and begins to fight crime with assistance from Daryl Guttirez and Tatsu Yamushiro. Gordon's first task is to help his boss Commissioner Loeb capture a serial killer named Harley Quinn and things get personal for him when Harley has his fiancee Barbara Kean. # Dent Industries CEO Harvey Dent gets jealous of Powers' success after Batman is able to take down crime bosses Rupert Thorne which prompts him to hire a mercenary named Death Stroke to kill the bat so Death Stroke can replace him. Little does Dent know, Death Stroke has an agenda of his own and it is to capture the Batman for an award that a crime lord named Black Mask had placed out on him. Batman has to deal with Death Stroke while Barbara leaves behind a dear John letter and goes back to sleeping with his high school buddy Will Magnus. # While on patrol, Batman has an encounter with a speedster named Eobard Thawne who is from the future. Eobard explains to Gordon how he and the future Batman John Blake had an encounter with a thief named Inque who was stealing technology from the military for a physicist named Bart Allen, who is an associate of A.R.G.U.S. Inque had been stealing for Allen since Allen had developed an obsession with becoming faster than the speed of light. # Bart becomes obsessed with the 21st century's Flash and so he decides to go back in time to kill him as the Reverse Flash. Fortunately, Bart fails to kill Eobard who is now fighting crime in Gotham City as the Flash until Eobard could figure out a way to get home. Bart attacks Mercury Labs and kidnaps Christina McGee who had come to Gotham for a conference leaving it up to Flash and Batman to get him back. They manage to send Bart back to his timeline and Eobard decides to go to Central City since that there are signs of metahuman activity because of the particle accelerator that Harrison Wells built. # Batman gets hot on the trial for an extremely dangerous thief named Magpie, who not only sports razor sharp fingernails laced with poison but is also invulnerable to pain. Batman is not the only one after her, Commissioner Loeb and Harvey Dent are after her as well. Dent tries to get Loeb and Galavant to arrest Powers after the Batman is seen trespassing on Dent Industries only for Loeb to threaten to report to the media after how Magpie was the result of a neurological experiment performed by Dent Industries. # Batman investigates the murder of Kord Enterprises CEO Jarvis Kord and investigates his office only to find an email sent to a number of scientists, including Dr. Magnus, about "Project Fair Play" which involve scientists under Lionel Luthor's deploy, but Magnus tells him nothing. Lionel feels uncomfortable with Batman investigating him and sends his son Clark Luthor, who is the super villain known as Ultra-Man. While Batman and Ultra Man are fighting, scientists T.O Morrow, John Henry Irons, Barbara Kean, and Hartley Rathaway are murdered by robotic assassins who were able to arrive from the Boom Tube. # Batman takes Magnus to the Batcave so he can recover while Ultra Man confronts his foster brother Lex Luthor to seek information about Project Fairplay and Lex explains that it was a project that Lionel designed to murder Ultra Man if necessary which makes Ultra Man kill Lionel out of anger since he founded the project. Batman meanwhile gets surprised upon discovering that Magnus is behind the attacks with his robotic assassins Metal Men and plans to detonate a Nanite Bomb, with microscopic Boom Tubes teleporting nanites into every person on the planet, to forcefully link humanity together into a hive mind. Things get personal when Magnus revealed that killed Barbara since he believed she secretly loved Gordon. # Batman investigates when the hospital in Old Gotham is having its medicine stolen. Powers sets a trap and Batman finds China White stealing the medicine delivery trucks; the police arrive during the battle and he retreats, allowing China White to get away. China White finds Batman to be a problem and seeks help from Rupert Thorne and Pino Maroni in getting Bronze Tiger to escape from prison. Rupert then reveals that he knows that Pino has betrayed him by taking some of his money from his prostitution business and, as per policy, Pino takes out a gun and shoots himself, committing suicide. # Category:Animated Category:Rated TV Pg Category:PG-13